


im living my best life (yeah yeah)

by Aesthetically_Ocean



Series: Be Careful With Me [1]
Category: Ant-Man (Movies), Captain America (Movies), Captain Marvel (2019), Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Young Avengers (Comics)
Genre: Aftermath Endgame, Awesome Natasha Romanov, BAMF Avengers, Erik Killmonger Lives, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff all around okay, M/M, Multi, OT6, Scott and Bruce are now taco bros and open a taco truck, Team Bonding, Team Feels, Team as Family, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Yikes, and Pietro And Loki, but thats to be explained in later chapters, he does and if anyone says other wise you’ll be sleeping with one eye open tonight
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-02-27 20:49:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18746854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aesthetically_Ocean/pseuds/Aesthetically_Ocean
Summary: Tony Stark isn’t dead. Neither is Natasha.And there’s happy feels and adventure all around.OT6 - Avengers.[How this works : If you want an OT6 or friendship Drabble to be submitted, all you really have to do is guess the song! Every one of my titles will be a line or two from a song, and it will vary from genre to genre. Have fun!]





	1. and if you lose, boo-hoo (hey look ma, i made it)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OT6-Avengers. Polyamory relationship Avengers. 
> 
> Steve doesn’t want to be the leader of anything besides the Avengers.
> 
> Shuri, Peter, and Groot get themselves into a bit of trouble.
> 
> Rhodey is a flight nerd with Bucky.
> 
> Natasha has rainbow freckles.
> 
> Tony and Nebula talk about the ocean.
> 
> [But not in that order.]

**president -**

 

If it’s one thing that Sam and Tony could agree upon, is Steve becoming the nest president of America. He had a large chance of becoming one after...the whole ordeal with Thanos snapping half of the universe’s population out of existence, but never really thought about it, nor’ wanted such a larger responsibility weighted on his shoulders.

 

Hell, Steve could just say ‘I just want the best possibility for America,’ and win the whole goddamn election.

 

S.H.I.E.L.D. was back up and running, and the normal threats were coming at the Avengers and new superheroes [and villains] on the rise, as well as greetings of old ones, there wouldn’t be time to run America in general.

 

Thor also suggested that if Midgard got to much for him to handle, their would always be a open spot for a king on ‘New Asgard.’

 

Steve kindly refused and was sure Carol Danvers had already taken that spot besides Valkyrie.

 

**ocean -**

 

Around two weeks after the final fight against Thanos, Thor forced everyone to come to Amnesia, a planet to heal your physical wounds after a glorious battle. A small part of the planet was filled with cotton-candy colored sand, and the ocean swirled in pastel colors. The forest itself was covered with orange bushes and red trees, and to top it all off was a twin-sunset.

 

‘It’s too bright for my eyes.’ Was the first comment that came out of Star Lord's mouth.

 

‘Yes, ‘tis is. But it is a place for healing and rest, and I believe that should be out main concern.’ Thor replied, grinning at the view. He then started to quickly remove his weird stained shirt and loose pants.

 

‘Woah woah woah,’ Rhodey turned away quickly. ‘I don’t think anyone needs to see your manhood, okay? And this ocean seems infinitely huge. And this…’ He waved his hand everywhere for emphasis. ‘Planet is literally called Amnesia!’

 

Tony rolled his eyes at his best friend. ‘Come on, Rhodes, it’ll be fine. We can’t be paranoid about every little thing-’

 

‘You nearly died two weeks ago, I think I have every right to be paranoid.’ Rhodey shot back, scrubbing his hand over his face. ‘Pepper, your joining Thor?’

 

‘We haven’t had a proper break to relax. Don’t forget about the time in Malibu.’ She replied, neatly folding her clothing and placing it on the pink and blue sand.

 

‘Who could forget!’ Rhodey sighed deeply. ‘Okay, but if something terrible or weird or disgusting happens, you guys owe me big time - gah!’

 

Mantis apparently wanted to help the Terran and the most efficient way in her mind was to throw the human into the water.

 

And then everyone is getting into the water and it oh _so_ relaxing, and somehow Peter Quill gets his hands onto water balloons and there’s a water balloon fight in the ocean. Steve shouldn’t even be surprised that Clint managed to make some sort of water arrow contraction thingy, but he still is.

 

Bucky and Natasha on the other hand have started a sand castle competition with Rocket and Groot [‘ _Rocket! That’s cheating, your using Groots branches to make it stable!’ Bucky complains._ ] Natasha’s snickering while Peter and Shuri have wandered off again and Sam’s blushing because some weird squid looking crab stole his shirt.

 

Tony has yet to go and relax in the water himself, but he enjoys everyone happiness. Nebula isn’t going into the water either, she’s uncomfortable and hesitant. She glances at the water and the 18-eyed hexagon-octopus thing.

 

He gets up and places a hand onto her shoulder, startlingly Nebula. ‘What wrong?’

 

‘Not exactly good with water.’

 

‘Afraid it’ll fry your circuits?’

 

‘No. I was created to be waterproof, the water is useless againist me.’ [Tony can’t help but snicker at her confidence.]

 

‘Then why aren’t you joining them?’

 

‘Why aren’t you?’

 

‘I don’t have good experience with water. Nearly drowned in it once, and another time I almost died because I didn’t have enough water.’ Tony’s eyes are distant, and a pained smile is clearly showing. Nebula gently lifts his hand off her shoulder and holds it in her hand, like she’s seen with couples.

 

She knows how that must feel. How something so essential is easy to take away. To die without it - or in this case, in it.

 

‘This isn’t a public display of affection, because I am not in love with you.’ Nebula says firmly, intertwining their fingers.‘We are merely friends.’

 

Tony laughs at that, and Nebula loves that sound, because it makes energy blossom in her wiring. There a couple of minutes of comforting silence between the two.

 

‘Why don’t we both go into the ocean then? Even if we get hurt, we have a whole family ready to fight alongside us.’ Tony asks, and the Android nods.

 

They both put in their right foot first, and watch the water lap gently against their ankles. Then their left, and Pepper and Gamora help them the rest of the way in.

 

The two don’t stay long, and sit where the sea and shore meet, Tony’s head resting onto Nebula’s shoulder. The two both have gotten to love the ocean a bit more.

 

**rainbow freckles -**

 

‘No, Bruce, no!’ Natasha’s yelling can be heard all throughout the building and she’s clearly furious.

 

‘Tasha? What’s wrong?’ Clint is running through the door that moment, and he immediately stops and blushes. ‘That’s uh...wow.’

 

‘Cute.’ Hope says from behind the archer, and it takes all of his willpower not to flinch or elbow her or anything at all. ‘Really cute.’

 

‘No, it’s not - it’s literally shining!’ Natasha is frantically looking for her foundation, and Bruce is moving along some data charts.

 

‘I think we should keep them.’ Natasha sends the most darkest glare his way, and he flinches underneath the assassin's look. ‘Okay, I’ll work on some sort of removal cleaning wipe or something.’

 

‘You have anymore, Banner? Wanna try some out on Scott...or maybe Sam would be a better target? Mantis would look good in those too.’ Hope’s thinking about her next target and now Steve walks in, and gets a perfectly good view of Natasha’s face.

 

‘Are those rainbow freckles?’ He’s genuinely confused and reaches up to touch her face, but she smacks his hand away. Then quickly gives it a kiss as forgiveness, and Steve blushes. [Still the innocent virgin from the 1940’s.]

 

‘Yes, they are. But if someone doesn’t remove it soon-’

 

‘I can hear you, you know.’

 

‘Their will be consequences.’ Natasha picked up the sponge and smeared it over her check, but Steve quickly brushed it off with his thumb.

 

‘Please don’t take it off.’ Clint hummed in agreement.

 

‘But Steve-’

 

‘Please?’ Natasha groaned because - _god damnit_ \- even after a decade, she still can’t resist his puppy eyes. ‘We’ll all put on freckles?’

 

‘Fine. But any photos and you’re going to be sleeping with one eye open for the rest of your life.’

 

‘Bruce, you have any more of that freckle foundation?’ Steve asked eagerly.

 

‘Is that what we’re naming it?’

 

[Although Natasha had to admit, she did look cute with rainbow freckles.]

 

[Tony blushing in freckles was even cuter.]

 

**flight -**

 

Rhodey was obsessed with space when he was a child, and always dreamed of going onto the moon like every other seven year old boy. When he was fifteen, he moved often from high school to high school, and being the only African-American in his class was a struggle. And then he met Tony Stark, became a pilot.

 

Then there wa the Attack of New York, S.H.I.E.L.D., War Machine, saving the president, Germany’s airport, and Thanos. And he somehow went through a time machine and ended up in space, on a planet with a infinity stone.

 

So, so much cooler than going onto a stupid moon. Take that, Jason.

 

And no one could take the sky from him.

 

He was surprised to see Bucky at the Intrepid Sea, Air and Space museum looking at some old WWII aircrafts, and Rhodey didn’t know what to say.

 

‘I can sense your fear.’ He spoke and touched an artifact that clearly stated, no touching. ‘I’m not going to throw you out of the sky.’

 

‘I know that. You miss the old times?’

 

‘No.’ Bucky winced at how harsh that came out, and Rhodey stood next to him. ‘No...my family, yes. Peggy, yes. The old Howard, yes. The Commando’s, yes. But They led good life’s and I have my best friend with me. We lived in a time of war, and now?’

 

He raised his hand and motioned to everywhere. ‘Now, we have peace and other alien lifeforms that go way past our solar system. Hell, I still can’t wrap my mind around half of this, but I’m happy. As long as my family is okay, I don’t mind defending the Earth.’

 

Rhodey chuckled. ‘Jeez, I remember a time where you wouldn’t hesitate to slit our throats from ear to ear.’

 

‘For your death, I would rather set your armor on fire. You’re as patriotic as Steve.’

 

‘You can’t get me in the sky. That’s my territory.’

 

‘Just make me an aircraft and we’ll see.’

 

‘I can ask Tony.’ Rhodey lit up. ‘He could make us one - I have a pile of favors ready to use. But on one condition.’

 

Bucky raised his eyebrow in response. ‘We share the skies.’

 

‘Alright. But I don’t think that’ll stop Sam from kicking you’re ass.’

 

**taco truck -**

 

‘Dad, you can’t just go into public two months after a galactic war and decide to open up a food truck. Your enemies, or potential villains are going to blow it up or shrink it or something!’ Cassidy complained to her father, crossing her arms with a stern look.

 

Sometimes, she wondered if Scott had any common sense left in whatever brain he has. Maybe that ‘Hydra’ organization took the real Scott, and her father needed help-

 

‘Don’t worry,’ Scott beamed a 1000 watt smile in her direction. ‘Bruce is going to be my co-worker. Him and I are going to be taco bros. I even got us matching shirts, hold on, lemme get it…’

 

Nope, that was definitely her father. Cassidy internally sighed as she flicked her right hand. ‘No, it’s fine dad. Just don’t die, _again_ , okay?’

 

‘I’m not. I have the Hulk, after all.’

 

And two week later, next to Midtown High School, he opened up a taco stand. And his first customer was the Spider kid.

 

‘Hey, Mr.Lang! Is this your new job?’ He smiled through the window, and Scott looked up from his phone.

 

‘What?’

 

‘Is this your new job?’ Peter replied again, and Scott blinked.

 

‘Yeah, what are you doing here?’ The sound of game over was played and Bruce gave a small grin of victory. ‘Great, now I owe the big guy a five.’

 

‘My school is actually around here, and I was walking home. So, how much for a taco Mr.Lang?’ He swung his bag around and unzipped the front pocket, pulling out his phone and wallet.

 

‘It’s three dollars. What do you want?’ Bruce replied, pulling out lettuce and cheddar cheese.

 

‘Um… I’ll take your regular!’ Peter chirped. ‘Why did you open up a truck anyway? Aren’t you supposed to fighting off evil villains or something?’

 

‘Mister America will call us when he’s ready. Besides, everything we earn here is going to go to an orphanage that Clint has a attachment to for some reason.’

 

Bruce hummed in agreement and handed Peter the taco. ‘Keep the spare change!’ And he ‘thwiped’ off.

 

‘Jesus fucking Christ,’ Scott swears.‘No wonder Tony likes him so much, he’s literally the friendly neighborhood Spider-Man.’

 

The next morning, when Scott was setting up the small tables and chairs, a girl walked up to Bruce with one AirPod in her ear and looked at Bruce. ‘I want mine with extra cheese.’

 

‘Um...so that’ll be the regular?’

 

‘Just hurry up.’ She snarled[and goddamn people were ungrateful for how many times they’ve saved humankind.] Scott rolled his eyes and the girl.

 

She had messy curly hair wrapped in a bun, book bag hanging off her shoulder and a small book in the other. She was light brown with dark, questioning eyes that screamed boredom.

 

‘Hey, Ant-Man,’ Scott came out from his train of thought. How did she know his other identity? ‘You done staring?’

 

‘You don’t have any proof!’

 

‘Mhm. The sounds of a guilty man.’ She gave off a smirk. ‘I’m MJ, by the way.’

 

‘Do I care?’ Does it look like I care?’ Scott was irritated by the sassy high schooler.

 

‘Peter does. He’s my best friend.’ Bruce turned around quickly at that. ‘What?’

 

‘You’re the girl he talks about? No wonder he likes you so much.’ Banner handed MJ her taco. ‘As a friend, I mean.’

 

‘Yeah, Peter’s awesome. But a major dork.’ She smiled to herself.

 

**climbing -**

 

‘Peter! Come on!’ Shuri yelled, jumping from tree branch to tree branch. Peter swooped down and shot another web loosely, going around the princess.

 

‘I know! Where are we going anyway? I’m way too excited to build this Star Wars LEGO thing you have planned for me!’

 

‘I am Groot?’ Groot looked confused as he skidded to a stop.

 

‘No, it’s like a bunch of building blocks but not visually...um, how do I explain this?’ Peter scratched the back of his head.

 

‘You can feel the psychical texture and its specific blocks to create what in the manual that’s come with it.’ Shuri replied, and Groot nodded blankly. ‘Don’t worry, it’s probably a couple of more miles from where we’re standing.’

 

A couple of more twists and turns, trips and tumbles from the trio. Peter couldn’t help but stop in between to looks at a ant and started taking photos to send back to Scott. Shuri explained the difference of flowers from other worlds that Carol had been so kind to share with her and which plants would work best against an enemy.

 

Reaching the destination - Shuri looked around confused. ‘Where is everything?’

 

‘What do you mean?’

 

‘No, the whole...’ Her eyes narrow and grabs Peter’s wrist. Groot is still confused, and she turns towards the two. ‘We have to get out of here. Now.’

 

‘What?’ 

 

‘It’s not safe here. We must go to higher ground immediately.’ She taps her wrist-bracelet-band-metal-communicator-thingy and T’Challa’s hologram is shown. ‘Brother, we have a problem.’

 

‘What is it, Shuri?’ T’Challa replies in his king-tone that’s he’s been practicing for the past couple of weeks.

 

‘I have speculation that Zanda has made an appearance once more, but she has gathered a few friends!’ Shuri yelled, and T’Challa eyes opened wide. And then, he’s grabbing Tony and the king looks at his sister. 

 

‘Hold on, Shuri! We’re coming.’ The communicator turns off and Peter picks up Groot and ‘thwips’ off. Shuri is right behind the spider-boy and heads up the nearest tree. 

 

‘Damnit, Claw, you made us look the kids with your stupidity!’ Zanda whined.

 

‘Me?’ Claw gasped and put his real hand against his heart. ‘You kept pushing me around as if I was some kinda of jack-in-the-box, waiting to blow!’ 

 

Peter looked down curiously. ‘Who are they?’

 

‘I am Groot?’ 

 

‘Traitors and people who want to steal vibranium, the one of most valuable weapons on Earth.’ Shuri snarled. ‘They never give up, do they?’

 

Tiger Shark sighed. ‘If you don’t shut your mouths soon, I will plummet you into the ground!’ 

 

‘You should not be talking, when you’re mouth smells like rotten shrimp!’ Claw yelled back. 

 

‘I am Groot?’

 

‘Most villains we fight are like this. They only want the prize.’ Peter smiled. 

 

‘Well, we can come up with an attack plan in the meantime...’ Shuri pulled up a map.

 

[T’Challa was proud to admit that his sister, along with Spider-Man and Groot, had successfully brought down the criminals in under two minutes.]

 

[He didn’t cry. Well, maybe a tear.]

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kudos and comments appreciated 🌊


	2. I've been thinking way too much (And I'm way too gone to drive)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nebula has nicknames.
> 
> Carol needs advice from Natasha.
> 
> Tony’s birthday.
> 
> Clint isn’t painting Laura’s house by himself.
> 
> T’Challa tries to make a friend, not murder ants.
> 
> [But not in that order.]

**birds-**

 

Even if birds are ants worst enemy, T’Challa can’t help but decide to buy a small canary and place it next to the ant farm. The king turns away for only a minute before the sound of glass breaking is heard, and he rushes back into the room to see the bird gladly eating up the ants.

 

‘No!’ He exclaims, because Scott may not murder him, but his girlfriend most certainly will.

 

‘Shoo!’ He frantically waves up his hands and tries to scoop up the ants. The bird flies away onto the ceiling light and chirps. Almost as if it was proud of ants cowering underneath it. Oh god, now there a dead ant in his palm.

 

He grabs the nearest object, which turns out to be a cup, and places some bread from Natasha’s sandwich inside, and [tried?] dropped them inside. He manages to scoop the sand into a small pile and places the bread on top of that too.

 

The stupid bird chirps again. Now, he needed the to go to the nearest pet store around - which was pretty far from the Avengers facility - and get a new container and hope Scott doesn’t find out.

 

‘Hey T’Challa!’ Scott yells into the room, and T’Challa is already making his will in his head and sending it to Shuri. He flinched and turns around slowly. ‘What’s - OH MY GOD!’

 

Scott literally shoves him out of the way and the king falls with a little “oof,” and processes the scene in his mind. He places his ant-earcomm on and immediately and obediently come crawling up his arms. This whole situation could’ve been a lot easier with that technology, but Hank refused to send over his work for a bunch of Wakandian’s that had advanced technology.

 

T’Challa watched as Scott left the room silently, and couldn’t help but feel pity. He was the one to cause death to his beloved ants, after all, and the first thing Shuri would make him do was rehearse his apology lines. [He was awfully terrible at apologizing.]

 

The only thing he had to do was say, “I’m sorry, and I will make it up to you,” just like in every American movie he’s seen so far.

 

Okay, that was easy. So why the hell is he fearing for his death?

 

‘Scott?’ He asks nervously a couple of hours later. Scott is huddled up in a pile of blankets, ants crawling up and down his body, not bothering to make eye contact. The grown man is mumbling randomness to ants, ranging from his daughter, Cassidy to his first heist out of prison.

 

‘Scott, it’s me. T’Challa?’ The king hadn’t meant for his name to come out as a question.

 

Ant-Man only gives a glance. And goes back to talking to the ants.

 

‘Please, Scott, can we talk-’

 

‘No.’ Scott’s eyes are dark, no room for disagreements in his voice. Then, ants are crawling out from underneath the mattress and T’Challa jumps away, multiple times until he’s out of the door. The damn fire ants are blocking his way in. Hope doesn’t come back until midnight, and when she does, Scott immediately pounces onto her, legs wrapping around her waist and arms around shoulders and cries.

 

Shit. Steve comes up to him even later, knocking on the bedroom door and pulling up the footage. ‘I hope you that if Scott doesn’t get to you, Hope will.’

 

‘You don’t say, Steven.’ T’Challa rolls his eyes. ‘He isn’t letting anyone communicate with him.’

 

‘Actions speak louder than words. Get him a couple of ants from your homeland, then break it to him slowly.’ Captain America suggests, and T’Challa ponders. Yeah, that wouldn’t be such a bad idea.

 

So asks Okoye to send him stink ants and it arrived in less than two hours. Wakandan technology is advanced, after all. Not like those ugly brown UPS trucks driving around. Scott is still being a mole, just feeding his ants breadcrumbs and picking leaves from the trees outside.

 

Just laying on the floor.

 

‘Scott?’ T’Challa asks, and the man makes a noncommittal noise. ‘I wanted to give you something.’

 

‘Really?’ Scott turns his head. ‘Is it leaves? I asked Hope to get me some light green ones, because they really like those for some reason.’

 

‘No, I…wanted to apologize.’

 

‘Wait, no, you shouldn’t! I was really upset! Sorry, Zane.’ Ant-Man jumps up, and the ants on his body cling for dear life. T’Challa just witnessed a man apologizing to an ant. ‘I was like, really upset and I hated the fact that these are ants, you know? They’re my ants and I love them and I sometimes wonder as to why I’m Ant-Man in general when ants sacrifice their own life for mine. And I couldn’t even protect them!’

 

‘I brought in the bird.’ The king of Wakanda just stands there in awkward silence as Scott processes the comment. ‘Let me explain, before you shut me out.’

 

‘One minute.’

 

‘I thought the bird would’ve been a nice gift, because my younger sister, Shuri, wouldn’t stop pestering me about getting a couple of friends and apparently I need them so I wouldn’t be depressed for the rest of my life and you seemed - are a nice guy and I thought the bird would’ve started a friendship or something. I was wrong, so I have stink ants that I asked one of the Dora Milaje to export here for you.’ T’Challa holds out the plain, brown box nervously that decorated with lame cat stickers.

 

The hug he gets in return is his answer. ‘Come on, lets go search up names for the new ones.’

 

**birthday -**

 

‘Hey, Tony, wake up.’ Thor motioned gently, stroking his head. The Avengers had slept together last night. Tony was in the middle, Natasha on his legs, Clint to his left and Steve to right, as Bruce and Thor bookended them.

 

‘Don't wanna.’ He groaned, and pushed off Clint’s leg. ‘Give me a couple more years.’

 

‘But Tony, today’s a special day for you.’ Thor smiled. ‘Shouldn’t that be a good enough reason to celebrate?’ 

 

‘Really?’ He perked up at that. ‘What is today?’

 

Tony felt Natasha giggle on his stomach, and crawled up until she was in his personal breathing space. There was a firm exchange between lips, and Clint groaned once more.

 

‘Happy Birthday, Tony Stark.’ Natasha smiled at her genius boyfriend. 

 

‘Wait… that’s today?’ He blinked. ‘No way that’s today.’

 

‘Aw, our boyfriend is so fucking cute.’ Clint said.

 

‘You think?’ Steve replied. ‘Don’t worry about today. It’s going to be perfect, just for you.’

 

Of course, every birthday had to start with breakfast in bed. [Besides, they hadn’t even made the pancakes themselves. One of Scott’s friends had let himself in and decided he was hungry.] Messy syrup on fingers and sweet sugar on lips was delicious for him. 

 

Then, Natasha had pulled him for a full on spa treatment, along with matching black and red nails with blue-green-purple sparkles at the end. Bruce and Tony made lunch together and worked on a couple of suits because that’s what Tony loved to do. Steve had given him a sketchbook of all of his suits and couldn’t help let loose a tear, because he had been paying attention. There are other photos of the Avengers, Guardians, and his family in general.

 

After they’re is a large surprise birthday party planned from Peter and Happy. The Guardians bring in a couple of complex puzzles and a plant that is able to heal burn wounds. Rhodey declares that it is National Kiss Tony Stark Day to the public and anyone who said otherwise would die a painful death. [‘I was drunk, Sam, how is it my fault?’]

 

Carol brought in a new bottle of whiskey from another plant, claiming it was better than the cheap shit Asgardians had. Clint had gotten him a new suit that would turn him invisible if needed, and holy shit if that wasn’t the best thing he’d gotten all night. 

 

Then Thor brings the six of them over to some asteroid that aimlessly floating around in the middle of the universe. It’s gorgeous, stunning, beautiful - words that haven’t even been invented.

 

‘God, what do I do to deserve this? All of this? All of you?’ Tony is tripping over his words, and reaches his hands out. He actually grabbed a star. It’s so so tiny, and so bright in the palm of his hand. 

 

‘You deserve the universe, Tony.’ Bruce smiles from behind him. He has such an adorable boyfriend.    
  


 

**paint job -**

 

‘Clint, can you repaint the house for me?’ Laura asked her husband’s brother. ‘Barney and I want to take the kids to Disneyland - we already saved up enough money for it.’

 

‘I’m sorry, saved? You didn’t tell me about this earlier?’ 

 

‘Yes, we wanted to do this without any help.’

 

‘Tony would buy all of Disneyland for your kids, I hope you know that.’

 

‘Of course, we know that. It’s Tony. But we wanted to do this ourselves. You’ve already done so much for us, it’s kinda unfair.’

 

‘No, Laura, you make sure the Barton brothers keep their heads out of there asses.’

 

‘You couldn’t live without me. So, no telling Tony Stark.’

 

‘Oh no, no no no.’ Clint grinned. ‘I’m telling him right now. Actually, can you take a couple of more kids with you?’

 

‘Do I know them?’ 

 

‘Yeah, you know Pepper’s kid-’

 

Laura gasped and her eyes sparkled. ‘I would love to take Morgan! Our daughters are literally the next Natasha Romanov and Daisy Johnson.’

 

‘That is a terrifying thought.’ The archer shivered. ‘Please keep that thought out of my head. Lets just hope all of us give the children normal enough lives to make sure they don’t do what we do.’

 

‘I’m sorry, have you forgotten your actions? You went to space, fought off a giant grape with a saggy chin and bald forehead, communicated with aliens, and never missed a shot.’ Laura laughed. ‘We’re far from normal.’ 

 

And later that day, Nebula, Mantis, and Thor came over to help.

 

‘So, after using Tony’s credit card, we now possibly have every color thanks to you, Nebby.’

 

‘Nebby? My name is Nebula.’ She was confused. ‘Do you not like my current name?’

 

‘No!’ Clint winced at how sharp that came out, and gave her a kiss on the forehead. ‘No, your name is unique. But I gave you a nickname.’

 

‘Ah. I watched this in a movie. Nicknames are what you give friends, right?’ Mantis clapped her hands and grinned. ‘You gave her a nickname, now what will mine be?’

 

Clint snorted. ‘Okay… mind-reader.’

 

Mantis gasped. ‘I do read minds!’

 

‘Shall we start painting the house?’ Thor preyed one of the beer bottles open. ‘I think we should go with the outer space idea for the little ones.’

 

‘Why the hell not? *insert name here* would love it.’ Clint shrugged. ‘I was going to do something simple, but you guys can go all out. Less work for me.’

 

‘Mhm. But your ass does look great in those tight jeans.’ Thor grinned like the cat that got the cream and light pink dusted his face and ears. He took a swing of his beer.

 

‘Thor! They’re are children here!’

 

‘Your right, his butt does look nice!’ Mantis agreed, and he turned around swiftly.

 

‘Look what you did, Thor! Ruining innocent minds. What would Odin’s beard think of this?’

 

‘I don’t know. The saying worn out.’ Clint picked up a blue paintbrush and splattered it across his messy beard and new glasses. ‘You!’

 

‘Yeah Point Break?’ He snickered to himself. ‘That nickname will never get old.’

 

‘Oh really little Hawk?’ Thor dipped his hand into a jar of ‘plum’ paint and smacked it right onto his ass. ‘We shall see Princess Merida.’

 

‘Have you been binge watching Disney movies with Bruce and Rhodey again?’

 

‘Maybe.’ He picked up mac n’ cheese paint and smeared into onto his top. 

 

Clint groaned. ‘Aw, shirt no.’

 

While those two were busy, Mantis was busy painting a tree and Nebula observed. It was gorgeous, with such attention to detail. They’re are memories of birthdays and first bullseye, smiling faces and proud moments. Most of the leaves are still empty, and the roots are painted onto the wooden floorboards. 

 

Nebula itches to paint, and so she does. Storming outside, knowing that the three are confused by her actions, she starts to splatter paint and use her hands to create planets and suns and moons and people and stars and  _ life _ .

 

The sun is setting when Nebula finishes, and Clint can’t help but feel pride. He knows Tony is too, after he sent him a photo or two of her work. She’s improving, and learning. 

 

[‘I asked for a paint job.Why does my house look like art?’ Laura was about to burst out laughing, but she caught the anxiety in Nebula’s eyes, and made her cookies as a show of gratitude.]

 

[Nebula also had to admit, Laura made some good cookies.]

 

**dating advice pt1 -**

 

‘Natasha!’ Carol yelled, her yellow hair sticking up. ‘Let's go watch a movie.’

 

‘Why?’ Natasha’s eyebrow arched perfectly. ‘I’m sure you’re busy saving the universe with the Guardians.’

 

A couple of shots were heard from the hologram, and her heart dropped as it glitched in and out, a scream. It came right back into view, giving a perfect shot of Captain Marvel on one knee blasting her purple, one eyed opponent. She mumbled some curses and ducked. 

 

‘Star-Lord! Get your damn head in the game! Thor, take out the incoming ships!’ Carol commanded, and Thor grinned eagerly.

 

‘Shit, what was I saying?’ Her focus went right back to the hologram, Natasha eating a turkey sandwich. 

 

‘You wanted to watch a movie?’ Natasha grinned. ‘We can, If you bring back my Asgardian boyfriend home.’

 

‘Deal. As long as Thor doesn’t decide to get himself disintegrated or frozen or murdered. You’d think his confidence would calm down after a couple of years, but you can’t take the kid out of Thor.’ Captain Marvel rolled her eyes, screamed at Rocket for a moment, who complained back saying that he wasn’t the one gossiping like a bunch of girls. 

 

Around a couple of hours later, a ship landing in their backyard notified Natasha that she should start making popcorn and get the Men In Black series out of Sam’s bedroom.

 

‘Hey! Cuddle Bear!’ Carol yelled, face covered in dirt and grime, Rocket clinging onto her shoulder. She also smelled like burnt rubber, making Natasha winkle her nose. ‘You ready for a movie marathon?’

 

‘Where’s my boyfriend! A deal isn’t a deal-’And then Thor come out the ship, laughing with Peter Quill, and he catches sight of his girlfriend. ‘NATASHA!’

 

The sky gives a rumble of agreement, and he scoops up the assassin and smoothers her face with sloppy kisses and Natasha is giggling. Thor will always be a lovable puppy, like the rest of her boyfriends. And she’s suddenly shot in the air, and screams.

 

Thor catches her before she falls. They’ll always be there to catch each other. [Especially Clint, falling off buildings 24/7.] ‘I missed you, Natasha. I’ll never let you go again.’

 

‘I know you won’t.’ She smiled at him, because the assassin knows that he’s talking about the infinity stone. ‘I know.’

 

‘Aw, come on Natasha, I really need this movie marathon with you!’ Carol groans, but has popcorn in her hands and simply enjoying the show. 

 

‘Okay, okay, let me get the overgrown puppy off of me!’ 

 

Later that day, while Natasha is resting on Carol’s lap and watching Will Smith blast a weird, slimy worm thing, she sighs. Natasha ignores it, because it might be a personal problem. 

 

Then Carol sighs louder and tosses and popcorn into her mouth. ‘I hope you realize that I’m trying to get your attention.’

 

‘Oh? You are?’ Romanov snickers and pry’s herself from Thor’s grasp, telling him that Clint is anxiously waiting for him in the kitchen. ‘Now, how are us girls taking over the universe?’

 

‘Don’t tell everyone our plan!’ She smacked Natasha’s arm lightly. ‘But in all honesty, I need some help.’

 

‘With? If we’re going into space, Tony isn’t going to allow it unless he’s coming along with me.’

 

‘No, dating advice.’

 

‘With what? Actually, scratch that, who?’

 

‘She’s a Queen.’

 

‘Stop talking about me like that.’ Natasha’s snickers.

 

‘No, not you, idiot! She’s an actual queen.’ 

 

‘Okay, just saying that she’s a queen doesn’t mean that this woman might be one. What if she’s secretly evil?’

 

Carol rolls her eyes. ‘She’s the Queen Of New Asgard.’

 

‘By Odin’s Beard!’ Natasha replies. ‘Valkyrie! No way! Is she bisexual?’

 

‘Yeah. And here’s the thing, I need help asking her out.’ Captain Marvel sighs, pushing aside the half-way empty bowl of popcorn. ‘So…’

 

‘Listen to me, just say it bluntly. How did you think I asked the five of them out?’

 

‘They almost died and you realized you couldn’t live without them?’

 

‘No. Well, in a way. But trust me, you have to build up a friendship first, then light hints and touches. Trust me.’

 

‘Of course. Now, ready for Men In Black 3?’

 

**nicknames pt1 -**

 

Nebula had suddenly created a large list of nicknames she would call everyone.

 

Gamora -  Sister Sis [She had to explain to Nebula multiple times that sister is not a nickname, but something to call your relative by or close to.]

 

Peter Quill - Annoying Man [ ‘Oh, come on! I’m not that annoying!’]

 

Mantis - Leaf [Beautiful, calm, drifting. However, very easy to break. ]

 

Tony Stark - Dad 2.0 [Completely better than her old dad, who didn’t even let her win a competition once. However, Tony tried his hardest whenever they faced off in a competition, and seemingly liked the idea of losing against him.]

 

Peter Parker - Tiny Spider Child from Dad 2.0 [ Needs to be protected at all costs. ]

 

Steve Rogers - America’s God [Man who still might be a virgin, blushes at flirty comments, and believes in the law and human rights.]

 

Natasha Romanov - BFF [‘Nebula, you and I could take over the universe one day.’]

 

Carol Danvers - Sparkles [Frequently helps out on assignments, powerful and doesn’t back down on a challenge.]

 

Clint Barton - Sharp [Has good eyesight, and sharp arrows. ‘Aw, Nebby, you’re the first one not to call me Arrows!’]

 

Bruce Banner/Hulk - Brocoli [For some reason, whenever she saw this large looking plant, it always reminded her of Bruce. It starts off small, then eventually grows large and protective.]

 

Sam Wilson - Pigeon [‘My name is Falcon, for a reason! I have good eyesight too!’]

 


End file.
